


The Trials And Tribulations Of Seducing Wade Wilson

by makersnado



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makersnado/pseuds/makersnado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is terrified of going to college, but he meets this guy, Wade Wilson, that might just make it worth the long trip and nerve-wrecking classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Awkward Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated, as I haven't written fan fiction in a veeery long time.  
> Thank you for reading ^w^

  For some people, the hardest part of heading off to college is saying goodbye to their family. One of these people is Peter Parker. Not that he has a lot of family members to deal with, but he does have aunt May. And he’s rather worried about going so far away, since she might need some help around the house that isn’t exactly doable for an old woman. But apparently the neighbor boy has already been cast as his replacement.

“Don’t worry about me, dear. This is about you, I can’t keep you under my wing forever. Go, learn, make some new friends, have some adventures. You’re young, it’s what you need.”

“I know, aunt May, but-”

“No buts, I can take care of myself. Now go.” She pushed the boy towards the door, “Do call me when you’ve moved in, though. I want to know everything.”

Peter sighed in defeat, but couldn’t keep a small smile off his lips. “Alright, you win. I’ll miss you.” He hugged the woman and picked his bags off the floor, huffing with the effort.

“You too.” Came the reply as Peter waddled off to the cab.

He was leaving not only his home, but also his state to live somewhere he’d never been. As a guy who hadn’t traveled much, this all seemed so terrifying and new, that peter had hoped aunt May would actually want him to stay so that he’d have a reason to turn down this terrifying new world. But, obviously, the world was against him as always. Okay, it was just college, not a prison he was going to, but it was all so new to him…

-o-o-

Two cab rides and a short, but excruciatingly boring flight later, Peter was at the gates of his new college. It looked so much friendlier on the brochure, all colorful and cheery, with smiling people all around.But up front it was…tall and menacing, like it was about to suck his soul out in exchange for a piece of paper. Well, that was exactly what colleges did, but he had hoped it wouldn’t be as terrifying when the time came.

Student were roaming around the grounds, some dragging along baggage, some talking to friends, there was even a couple kissing under a tree, everybody seemed to know what they were doing. Peter, however, had no idea why he had chosen this place when there were so many places closer to home. Okay, they didn’t have the country’s best photography courses. A pretty solid reason. Didn’t help with the first-day-of-college jitters, though.

Gathering up what was left of his courage, Peter ventured into the territory in hopes of finding his dorm room with minimal embarrassment. It actually went surprisingly well, as just about fifteen minutes later, he was at room 251. Thankfully, it was unlocked and with a quiet sigh he marched in, only to be greeted by a rather displeased blond guy.

“The fuck you mean you can’t connect to the Wi-Fi?!” Came an offended shout, as the man rather violently tapped away at the keyboard. Just what he needed, an anger management dropout with no compassion towards computers whatsoever.

“Uh…hi. I’m Peter. Your roommate?” It came out more as a question, Peter’s horrible communicating skills kicking into full gear. Great, time to make a fool out of myself again. Maybe I should kick it up a notch and trip, too?

The man turned his head away from the computer, quickly replacing the angered look with a gleeful smile. “Hey, you. I’m Johnny, glad to meet ya. You wouldn’t happen to know the Wi-Fi password for this building would ya?”

“I do, actually.” Peter smiled back, a little awkward and surprised. Okay, so maybe he only hates computers.

He set the bags on the floor and closed the door behind him.

“One second,” Peter mumbled, kneeling down to fumble around one of the bags for a moment before finding the small paper safely stuffed into his planner and handing it to Johnny, “Here you go.”

“You’re a lifesaver, kid.” Came the reply as the piece of paper was snatched out of Peter’s hand and the man went back to violating they keyboard.

“Yeah, uh, no problem.”

Momentarily freed from socializing, Peter took in the small room. Two desks, two beds, two small closets, nothing out of the ordinary and everything very boring looking. Johnny had already claimed the right side of the room, judging by the posters of half naked women on the wall and the clothes covering the entire bed. So, obviously, Peter took the left side, setting his bags on the bed before getting to organizing.

Quickly enough, everything was in it’s rightful place and he was free to set up his computer and scope out a place to eat. Not having had the time to eat since early morning meant anything would do. And, like a blessing, a pizza place popped up in the search results, only a short walk away from campus. Grinning like he’d just won the lottery, Peter shut his computer and grabbed his wallet.

“I’m heading out to the pizza place. Want something?” He asked Johnny, pulling a jacked out of the closet.

“Yeah, man. Bring me a Hawaiian, large.” Came the reply, accompanied by an outstretched hand and a twenty dollar bill, “A coke wouldn't hurt, either.”

Peter accepted the money, stuffing it into his wallet. “Alright, see ya.”

And with that, he was on his merry way to a full stomach. Honestly, after spending even just a little time here, college didn’t seem nearly as terrifying. Or his roommate. He should probably stop assuming the worst about everything. Then again, the classes could be a nightmare. _No, shut up, Parker. Be positive. Positive!_

-o-o-

The pizza place seemed nice and cozy, albeit filled with students. It wasn’t large by any standards, but it had a nice feel to it, it just seemed comfortable. Now, the only problem was that every single table was taken. Students crowded everywhere, every table, every seat taken. Except…There was a small table in the corner, meant for two people and only one person was sitting there. A rather muscular seeming guy with a hoodie hiding his face. Normally, Peter wouldn’t have the balls to even think about it, but damn it, he was starving.

He marched up to the table and touched the man’s shoulder before he could reconsider. The man looked up and Peter barely held back a gasp. The man was, well, something. His whole face seemed burned, uneven skin covering his entire head. It’s not like Peter was disgusted, no, he wasn’t really superficial, but he hadn’t been expecting the view before him. Rather than disgust, he felt pity. The man must’ve been through something horrible.

As if sensing Peter’s initial thoughts, the man drew his brows together and in a low and somewhat irritated tone questioned “What?”

“I- uh..” Peter cleared his throat and tried again. “Sorry, um, I was wondering if I could sit here? All the other seats are taken and I’m starving and I’m hungry as all hell and I’m sorry if I was staring, if you want me to leave you alone, sure, I got no problem with that, no sir.”

_Yeah, that rant was totally necessary…_

“Yeah, you can sit.” Was all the answer Peter got and he quickly sat down, grabbing the menu.

Embarrassment was running through his system and settling on his cheeks in a light red tint. _Great first impression, Parker…_ But instead of moving to a corner and sitting there in shame, Peter decided on scanning the menu for some delicious salvation. God, everything seemed so mouth-wateringly tasty that he had a hard time chasing away the thought of buying everything.

The waitress came by soon enough, wondering what he would like. Peter settled his mind and ordered a plate of ribs and cola to calm his very sad and very empty stomach, as well as what Johnny wanted.

“And you, sir?” The waitress turned to the other man with a cheerful smile.

“The biggest batch of pancakes you can give me. And coffee. Black.”

“Alright, your orders will be here soon. The pizza will be by the counter.”

Now that looking at the menu was no excuse, Peter settled on people watching instead of staring at the table in his usual awkward style. Everyone here seemed near his age, so they were probably all students. _I wonder if any of them are gonna be in my classes._ Sadly, after a while even people watching seemed to lose it’s charm, as no one was doing anything interesting, everyone was just chatting and eating happily.

With a soft sigh, Peter turned his gaze back to the man in front of him, slightly startled to see the man staring right at him. But as soon as they locked eyes, the man turned his head down, fidgeting around with a toothpick.

Feeling incredibly rude for invading someone’s personal space and then just staring at them, Peter decided on making some small-talk, maybe that would make this situation less awkward. Knowing Peter though, it’d probably make it worse. But hey, don’t knock it till you try it.

“So, uh, do you go to this college? I haven’t seen you on campus. I mean, I’ve only been here one day, but, uh…yeah.”

The man froze for a moment, probably wondering why the hell Peter was talking to him.

“Yeah. This is my first day, too. I don’t live on campus, though.”

Huh, that was more than Peter expected. He didn’t lift his head, but the man didn’t seem as harsh as he did at first, too. His awkward staring was probably to blame for that…

“Man, you’re lucky. The dorm rooms are so small and don’t have bathrooms, so you gotta walk some and pray that everything isn’t taken. Are you a local? I mean, since you don’t live on campus.”

“Nah, I’m from two states away. Didn’t feel like sharing a crappy little room, so I rented an apartment.” The man finally looked up, locking eyes with Peter once more. “Plus, I get to live right between this place and the college. Pretty nice, if you ask me.”

“I bet. What are you studying? I’m here to take photography courses, this college has the best ones, plus, the teachers are actual popular photographers.” Peter smiled, trying to be friendly instead of seeming like he was interrogating the man.

“Engineering. It’s not what I really want to do with my life, but it’ll pay the bills till I find out what I actually want.”

“That’s pretty cool, I was all over engineering in high school, but I guess I prefer photography, it’s just what I really want to do professionally.”

 _Well, this is going rather well. Small-talk, the promise of food and a tablemate that didn’t actually hate his guts._ A silence settled for a moment, before Peter decided it would only be polite to introduce himself by now, with a kind smile, of course.

“I’m Peter, by the way. Peter Parker. What’s your name?”

“Wade Wilson. Cool to meet ya.” The man smiled back and he would be damned if Peter wouldn’t notice how the man’s entire face lit up with just a small smile.

The waitress soon arrived, holding their food and setting it down in front of them, along with cutlery and drinks. With a “Enjoy your meal!” she was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

Peter was quick to assault the food, gleefully chewing on the delicious meat, thanking the gods for this gift. Wade was close behind, showing no mercy to the pancakes in front of him.

Having calmed his stomach a little, Peter allowed himself to slow down a bit, avoiding looking like a feral animal throughout the entire meal. He glanced over at Wade who seemed rather relentless in brutally murdering the pancakes.

“Who eats breakfast food in the evening?” He questioned the man, before taking a sip of his coke.

“A smart man. Pancakes are a gift to mankind and we must cherish it as such, giving them love at any time of the day.” Wade took a small break from the assault to answer the question, sounding extremely serious.

“You call that cherishing? It looks like you’re giving them what they deserve for beating up your puppy. That’s the most violent pancake eating I’ve ever seen.” Peter chuckled, receiving a small laugh as a reply. The man had a nice laugh.

“Don’t listen to him, babies, he doesn’t understand our relationship.” Wade whispered to the pancakes, petting them with his fork.

“That might just be one relationship I actually don’t want to understand.” He replied with a smile.

Their meal continued for some time, filled with a pleasant conversation and some jokes. but soon came the time when their plates were empty and the bill was paid.

“I guess I’ll see you around campus, Wade.” Peter smiled, standing up.

“Sure hope so, Petey.”

“Ugh, no, bad nickname, think of a better one before we meet again. Bye, though, I gotta bolt.”

With that, he left, shaking his head at the “Bye, sweetums,” that followed up from Wade.

Peter grabbed the pizza and coke for Johnny and headed back to his dorm, a smile on his face. This was a promising beginning to his college life.

_Okay, maybe this whole thing won’t turn out so bad._

 


	2. Not Quite A Date

Okay, so maybe photography classes were way more exciting in theory than in practice. Obviously, this is all important knowledge, but it’s still no fun to learn. The teacher just kept droning on and on about the history of color photographs. Peter already knew most, if not all, of this, so he dared to divert his attention from the balding man and look out the window, allowing his mind to wander. So far, he had already met two pretty decent guys, found a good place to eat and actually made it on time to his classes. He’s only been here for two days, but things seemed to be going pretty great. Plus, there weren’t all that many classes happening today, so he might as well go sightseeing after dealing with those. The sun’s shining, barely a cloud in the sky and it’s pretty warm for fall. Maybe he’d take some photos, buy some snacks, find a place to hang out during the weekends…

The sudden, shrill sound of the bell startled Peter, causing him to bang his leg on the underside of his desk, drawing a muttered curse and some weird looks from other students.

_Peter Parker, master of first impressions…_

He gathered up his things and rushed out of the class, keeping his slightly blushed face to himself. Obviously, this wasn’t a great idea, as he managed to run into someone.

“Oh, damn, sorry.” He muttered, without looking up.

“It’s okay, _sweetums._ ” Came a familiar voice, the smirk nearly audible.

“W-Wade!” Peter finally looked up, only now noticing that the man was definitely tall. And muscular. It had felt more like running into a wall than a person.

“The one and only. In a rush?” He looked down at Peter, a slightly crooked smile resting on his lips.

“Uh, no, actually, not really, I was just, uh, heading to my room.” Came a slightly flustered reply. Now, he would never admit it, but Peter found that smile a little bit hypnotizing.

“Gotcha, kid. Well, I ain’t gonna get in your way.” with that, Wade took a step aside, freeing the way for Peter.

“Thanks.”

Two steps forward later, a little voice at the back of his head reminded Peter that, if he wants to make friends here, he should at least try to put some effort into it. With a quick turn, he cleared his throat and called to the taller man.

“Hey, uh, Wade, what are you up to after, like, an hour? I was planning on checking out the city and, y’know, maybe you’d like to come with me?”

Obviously, his voice came out higher pitched than normal and some stammering came with the set, but hey, at least he tried to be social, right?

Wade, who, apparently, had been watching Peter walk away, let a large grin grow on his face and nodded.

“Sure! See you at the gates in an hour?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” With that, Peter nodded and rushed on back to his dorm room.

-o-o-

Slamming the door behind him, Peter made a beeline to his bed and practically bounced on it, face meeting pillow.

“Woah there, drama queen, you alright?”

Startled once more, Peter jumped up, nearly falling off the bed and opted to sit like a somewhat normal person instead. Obviously, one day was not enough to get used to having a roommate.

_One embarrassment after the other…_

“Yeah, uh, all’s good, Johnny. Forgot you were here.”

“So you usually face-dive into your pillow after classes?”

“Only the extra boring ones.” Peter chuckled.

“That’s one hell of a coping mechanism.” Came a small laugh from the other bed, where Johnny was reading some comic book or whatever. Okay, no, it wasn’t whatever, it was an issue of The Fascinating Bug-Boy, Peter’s childhood hero, but he couldn’t be bothered to geek out over it, as he had to scrub the embarrassment off of him in the shower and get ready for his trip to the city.

“Hey, whatever works, right?” With that, he stood up and grabbed some clean clothes, along with shower supplies. “Be back eventually.”

“Don’t drown, kid.”

“Smartass.”

-o-o-

One shower and multiple outfits later, Peter was waiting by the campus gates, trying to look as casual as possible, probably failing at that very much. It really was a nice day, though. Peter hadn’t noticed how pleasant it was before, too preoccupied with rushing from one class to the other, desperately trying not to get lost. The sun was warm on his face and there were birds chirping in the trees. Students roamed both the campus and the way to the city, enjoying the nice day, going on dates, hanging out with friends, walking solitude, everything seemed so peaceful…

Peter almost forgot he was supposed to be nervous, until a certain well-built, tall and seemingly very excited man showed up in his line of sight. Peter stiffened for a moment before reminding himself to relax.

_We’re hanging out, not going on a suicide mission, I have nothing to worry about._

“Hi, Petey!” The man smiled wide, reaching the shorter man.

“Still a bad nickname. Hi, Wade.” He smiled back, glad that the other seemed way less nervous, slightly calming Peter, lulling him into a sense of comfort.

“I’ll figure something better out eventually. Pinky promise.”

“Not sweetums again, I hope.”

“But it’s such a cute nickname! Would you prefer Algah, devourer of worlds?”

“Well, it wouldn’t make me feel like a teenage girl.” Peter laughed at the ridiculous nickname.

“Well, it’s also very unrealistic.”The other stated, a serious look on his face.

“How would you know? Maybe I cam from the far side of the universe to devour earth.”

“And, as we all know, devouring the earth can only be done if you study photography.”

“Well duh, how else am I going to take great before and after shots to add to my collection?”

“Impeccable reasoning, mister Parker.” Wade chuckled and took a couple steps in the direction of the more lively part of the city. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” With a smile, they set off to explore and, if luck be on their side, find a cheap, but delicious place to eat later.

It had been a long time since Peter actually allowed himself to forget all the stress associated with leaving aunt May, going to college, getting good marks and all that. Wade was providing a great distraction, jokes, puns and a few crude comments being launched Peter’s way continuously. With the neverending banter, he didn’t really have the time to think about anything but the walk, the few places they stopped at and Wade’s voice. He was surprised by how friendly and familiar the taller man acted, despite them knowing each other for barely a day. It did make Peter feel better, knowing that he didn’t have to overthink whatever he said with Wade, it felt comfortable.

“Hey, let’s go in here!” Distracted Peter from his thoughts, making him turn his head to wherever Wade was pointing, which, turned out to be an ice-cream shop.

“Ice-cream? In fall?” Peter raised an eyebrow, but didn’t really complain, heading to the shop.

“What can I say, I got a sweet tooth. Plus, you gotta enjoy it before winter comes and takes all the fun from it.” With a shrug, Wade walked in and immediately went to check out the many flavors.

“I mean, I guess you have a point. A horrible one, but a point nonetheless.”

“Duh, it’s me. What do you want? I’m taking… strawberry surprise!”

“What’s so surprising about strawberries? I guess I’’l take a lemon one.”

“I’ll let you have a taste, you’ll see.” With a suspiciously mischievous smirk, Wade went to the cashier to order, ignoring the employee’s weird look.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a death threat. And I can pay for myself.”

“Murder you? Never, sweetums. Plus, you got me to actually go out. You deserve a treat for that.”

“All I did was ask what you were up to.” Peter opted to ignore the nickname this time, not wanting to ruin his chance at free ice-cream.

“Nobody really does that, so I don’t normally go out.”

“Ah.” Was all Peter said, not really wanting to dwell on this topic, maybe another time. He watched the employee scoop up their ice-cream into delicious balls of happiness and stick them in cones.

Wade accepted them with a smile and handed the red one to Peter. “Taste this and I’ll let you have yours.”

“Uh, okay?” With a raised eyebrow, he accepted the treat, taking a small bite. It was sweet, sure, but what exactly was the sur-…? You know, when you eat ice-cream, the last thing you expect is for it to start popping in your mouth. Peter certainly didn’t. Noticing the shorter man’s surprised expression, Wade smiled.

“Popping candy. quite the surprise, eh?” With a laugh, he extended his hand, offering Peter the lemon ice-cream.

“Yeah, definitely.” Peter chuckled, trading the ice-creams, the popping settling down in his mouth. “It is delicious, though.”

“I know, right? Love it, live it, rep it.”

“Sure thing, big guy.”

-o-o-

The day with Wade passed rather well, they got some coffee to go on their way back, spotted a nice restaurant they’d visit another time and bought some snacks for the evening. Just as the sun was setting, they reached the campus gates once more.

“Guess this is my stop.” Peter said, turning to Wade to say goodbye.

“Yep, guess so. Hey, listen, thanks for today, kid, it was loads of fun.”

“Same here. If you ever wanna do it again, let me know.” A smile grew on both Wade’s and Peter’s faces, illuminated by the orange light of the sun.

“Sure thing, Petey. Hey, you got a pen?”

“Uh, yeah.” Peter pulled a pen from his pocket, handing it to Wade, who quickly grabbed Peter’s coffee cup as well and scribbled a number on it, before handing it back. “Ring me up whenever. Can’t wait to hear from ya.”

With a wink, Wade turned away and walked off.

A slight blush on his cheeks, Peter watched the other disappear between the buildings before heading back to his own room.


	3. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you like the story, it keeps me motivated ^u^

A couple days had passed and Peter was laying on his bed and fumbling around with his phone. Should he call Wade? Text him, maybe? Johnny was out with friends and he was feeling lonely. What would he even say if Wade responded? Would he wanna hang out? Just talk? What if he wouldn’t respond? Too many questions, not enough answers.

_You’re not gonna get anywhere with Wade if you keep overthinking everything so much!_

“Okay, fine, I can do this.” Confidence coursing through him like a barely open tap, Peter sat up and dialed Wade’s number, pressing call.

With each ring, Peter slowly gave up hope that the other would pick up, but surprise, surprise when he actually did.

“Who’s this and where’s the party?” Came a familiar voice from the other end.

“uh, hi, it’s Peter. You gave me your number a couple days ago…”

“Oh, Petey-boy, I was losing hope that you’d holler my way. What’s up?”

“I was just wondering, uh, since classes are over and it’s kinda boring, would you like to hang out or something? I mean, uh, only if you don’t have something else planned, or, or don’t want to, that is. That would be totally fine.” He managed to stammer out, dropping his head in defeat, embarrassed once more by his social skills.

“Yeah, dude, that sounds awesome! I was about to have a movie marathon at my place and I’d love some company. Hope you like horror movies!” Came an excited reply, some stuff falling in the background.

“Um, yeah, sure, movie marathon sounds great. I guess. Where do you live though? I mean, I know it’s nearby, but…” Okay, maybe hie didn’t like horror movies too much, but whatever, it still meant he’d at least have some company tonight.

“I’ll meet you at the gates, take ya there. How bout in half an hour?”

“Alright, sounds good. See you later.”

“In a while, crocodile!” 

Okay, that wasn’t so bad. Now for the next hard decision- what do people normally wear to these things? Obviously, nothing too formal. Something casual. But how casual? Slacks were too much, right? Okay, jeans. And a t-shirt. Not too loose or tight. Check. And a hoodie. It tends to get a little cold during the night. Alright, that should do. Right? Whatever, he’s good. Probably. Who knows. 

Peter was at the gate a few minutes early. Not because he was excited to see Wade again. No way. He had just run out of things to do at his apartment. Clothes were picked, hair fixed, he even had scavenged some snacks for the marathon. What else was there to do? So he waited, staring off at the city. It was only around seven, but the sun was going down soon enough, it was looming over the buildings of the city already. Would be a nice sunset, though, only a few clouds. Shame he didn’t think to take his camera.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure nearing. Turning his head to the figure, Peter saw it was Wade, so he smiled and neared the man. 

“Hey, man. Ready to go?”

“Hi, Wade. Yeah, let’s go. I grabbed some snacks, by the way.” He lifted a plastic bag containing a couple bags of chips, a bottle of cola and some chocolate bars. 

“Ooh, awesome. I ordered pizza, too, so we’re all set.” Wade replied with a grin, leading them both to an apartment complex. “My place is a little messy, by the way. Just a heads up.”

“I’m alright with messy. As long as you don’t have suspicious brown stains on your walls.” Peter chuckled, taking in the area around them. It was nice and peaceful, only a couple women with their children roaming about the playground next to one of the buildings.

“I do have one, actually…” the taller man laughed at Peter’s disappointed and slightly disgusted expression, “Don’t worry, it’s from a banana accident, not a souvenir from the crapper. All’s good.”

“Uh-huh…” Was all Peter said as thy entered a building and Wade led him up the stairs.

“Well, here we are. Home sweet home!”The man opened a door, allowing Peter into a small, but rather cozy apartment. Okay, it was a little messy, with take-out boxes lying in a corner, accompanied by some empty beer and cola bottles, but the area around the couch and tv was obviously cleaned up.

“Not bad, not bad at all. I’m actually pretty jealous.” He stepped in and set the bag down, so he could take his sneakers off.

“Don’t bother with the shoes, it gets dirty in here anyways.”

“If you say so…So what movies are we watching anyways?”

“Ever seen the Saw? We’re watching them all.”

The saw was definitely not on Peter’s list of favorite movies of all time. Creepy he could deal with, but gore was a whole different thing. But maybe, since he had company, it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe.

Either way, at least he had something to do, instead of spending the night on the internet, watching silly cat videos like the loner he was. So he sucked it up and carried the snacks to the living are and set them on the coffee table.

“Alright, ready whenever you are.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” With a cheerful shout, Wade was on the couch, leaning back and turning the tv on.

A small smile on his face, Peter sat down as well, pulling a bag of chips out of the bag, along the way.

“Let the show begin.”

-o-o-

_Okay, alright, okay, alright, okay, alright, okay, alr-ewwww…_

Yeah, gore was not for him. Try as he may, Peter still had to turn away or close his eyes at the more gruesome parts. God, he hoped Wade hadn’t noticed. The man didn’t seem at all repulsed, he even laughed at some of the more violent scenes.

“Man, look at all that blood! Hah, that is so cool.”

“Ooh, titty! Oh. Dead titty.”

“He’s gonna have a hard time jackin’ off without a hand. Haha!”

Peter really wished he had the same tolerance for gore as Wade did, but that didn’t seem to be an option.

“Hey, Petey, you alright? You’re missing all the fun!”

Shit, I’m caught.

“No, I’m good, I’m just not good with, uh, organs outside the body and literal bloodbaths.”

Quickly enough, the movie was paused and Wade was closer. Way closer. Like, so close they were touching. Little goosebumps appeared all over Peter’s skin.

“Dude, you should’ve told me. It’s not like slicey-dicey is all I watch.”

“No, no, really, it’s alright, we can keep watching.”

“Nuh-uh, we’re gonna watch something else now. Don’t wanna scare you off, baby boy.”

“That’s my new nickname? Do I look five to you?”

“You’re acting five. And it’s cute, so it fits you.”

Well, now he definitely couldn’t resist the blush spreading across his face.

“Aww, and it seems like you like it, too! Now, what’s your favorite cartoon?”

Embarrassed, Peter turned his head to the side, avoiding Wade’s face. How was he supposed to be an adult if he kept blushing at every other thing Wade said?   
Nevertheless, he answered, “Adventure time…”

“C’mon, grab your friends!” Wade cheerfully sang, putting one arm around Peter’s shoulder other grabbed the remote and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. The theme of adventure time played and he pulled Peter closer. “Time for something less scary and way funnier.”

“Y-yeah…” Came the flustered reply from Peter, who, for some reason was very nervous about their position.

-o-o-

With time, Peter had accepted his fate of being Wade’s armrest and calmed down, choosing to divert his attention to the cartoon, instead of their very, _very_ friendly position. 

“Dude, I love Jake, he’s the best. Who’s your favorite?” Wade wondered, turning his head to Peter.

The shorter one did so as well, only now noticing that their faces were inches apart. If he wanted to, he could just lean in and-… y’know. If he wanted to. Did he? No, no way. He’s barely know the guy for a few days.

“U-uh…M-Marceline…”

“Oh, yeah, she’s super cool, too!” Wade wasn’t affected by their closeness at all, it seemed. Was he so familiar with all his friends? But he said he didn’t really have any, some time ago. So, maybe he was just overexcited about befriending Peter? God, all this overthinking during a movie-marathon-turned-cartoon-marathon was so not good for Peter’s mental well-being. With a soft sigh, he turned back to the screen, hellbent on watching the cartoon instead of that kind of adorable smile on the other man’s face.


	4. Sunday Morning Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, since I wanted to write, but had only so much inspiration. Hope you like it!

When Peter woke up, he was surprised to find that he was sleeping on a rock. Well, not actually a rock, but definitely something hard. His half-conscious mind wondered if he had fallen off the bed while asleep. No…no, he was sitting up. This was unusual. Moments of fuzzy thoughts passed until he heard a soft snore next to him. Okay, this was _very_ unusual. Peter opened his eyes, groaning as the brightness of the room hit his pupils. Adjusting to the light, he noticed that he wasn’t even in his own room. He was on a couch. There was a paused episode of Adventure Time on  a tv. An empty pizza box lay on the table. Suddenly, the memories came rushing back. This was definitely not the dormitory. This was Wade’s apartment. If so, where was Wade himself? Peter turned his head to look around and was met by the other man’s sleeping face only a couple inches from his own.

_What. The. Actual. Heck._

A sharp inhale and a small jump was all Peter needed to wake the other man. He felt a blush creep up to his face as the other stirred, slowly coming back to the real world. 

“Shit, uh, um…sorry…”

_Good job, Parker…_

“H-huh…” Wade opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the light that assaulted him. He turned his head to the left…to the right…“Petey, baby!”

“Don’t call me that…”

“You’re blushing like one. Or maybe like a tomato. Yeah, I prefer tomatoes over babies, but y’know, Petey tomato doesn’t sound nearly as good.”

“Shut up…How are you so talkative in the mornings?”

“I’m always talkative. You should see me chatting up the neighborhood cats.” With that, Wade lifted his arms and stretched, and only now did Peter notice Wade’s arm had still been draped over his shoulders during the night. This realization only served to darken his blush. 

_Ugh, this is like a cliche romance story… I don’t want to be the girl in this. I-I mean, I don’t want to be in a cliche romance story at all. I mean, I do but-_

“Want pancakes?”

“U-uh, yeah…sure, pancakes sound good. Delicious. Great. Thanks. Where’s the bathroom?”

Wade pointed to a door on the far side of the living room and Peter rushed off, nearly slamming the door behind him. He locked the it and went straight to the mirror.

“This is so frustrating…” He said to his own reflection, “Get it together, Peter. You’re acting like a lovestruck teenager. You’re not in love with Wade. Even if he is kinda cute. And a good conversational partner…and funny…and has a smile that could light up the world…ugh!”

Peter reached for the tap and let the cold water flow for a moment, before splashing some on his face. Why was this whole thing so frustrating? He just wanted a friend not…whatever this is. Friends get ice-cream together. Friends watch movies together. Friends do _not_ think about kissing each other or cuddle the entire night. Man, Peter really is horrible at making friends. Embarrassing himself, though, that he can do flawlessly and effortlessly. 

Peter took a while to compose himself before leaving the bathroom. He was instantly greeted by the sweet, sweet scent of Sunday morning pancakes. He let his nose guide him to the kitchen, where Wade was making miracles happen. The food looked perfect, there were two cups of coffee, he even had the table set and everything. Just as Peter sat down at the table, the other man turned to him with a smile.

“Hey, you. Up for a slice of heaven?” Wade questioned, winking. 

“If it’s edible, always. This for me?” Peter pointed to the cup of coffee closest to him.

“Yep. Hope that’s how you like it. You look like a milk and sugar kind of guy.”

“You know me so well.” Peter joked, taking a cautious sip of the coffee, not quite wanting to burn his tongue off yet. “It’s perfect.”

“Another flawless victory for me! Anyways, food’s ready.” He set the last pancake on Peter’s plate, completing a beautiful stack. 

“Thanks, Wade, I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, sweetums, now dig in.”

And so he did. Wade quickly joined him, sitting on the opposite side of the table. The pancakes really were heavenly, satisfying his stomach like never before. Peter didn’t want to admit it, but they were just as good as aunt May’s. They quickly emptied their respective plates and sighed with content. 

“Hey, thanks for the food, but I have to go, I’ve got a load of homework to do…” Peter stood up, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Oh…alright, you do your nerd stuff. I’ll see ya later, I guess.”

“Yeah, definitely. It was great to spend some time with you, though, seriously, I needed the socializing.”

“Like I said, anything for you. Ring me up whenever you wanna hang, ya hear?”

“Definitely. And you do the same.” 

With a smile, Peter waved goodbye and headed for the door. “And hey, we should do another movie marathon next week.”

“Hell yeah!” Came an excited reply from behind him. 

“Awesome. Well, see you later.”

“I’ll catch you on the flipside, tomato baby.”

A groan was all Peter could muster at the nickname as he left the apartment, rather pleased with how everything turned out, despite his earlier frustrations.

Why was he so frustrated, probably not even the greatest minds on earth knew, but he was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you like or didn't like, so I can work on making this fic better ;)


	5. So Not A Date

A couple weeks had passed, Peter and Wade meeting every other day for coffee, pizza or whatever seemed to fit. Saturday movie marathons had become a tradition, choosing comedies over horror movies nowadays. Usually they hung out at Wade’s apartment, but sometimes Wade came to Peter’s room, claiming he liked staying in dorm rooms, just not living in them.   
today was one of those days. They had decided they could study together, as Wade had a test coming up in his physics class and said he concentrated better with Peter around. The shorter man doubted it, but he didn’t mind the company one bit. 

And so they were sitting on Peter’s bed, each on their own end, notebooks, schoolbooks, pens and paper scattered between them. Johnny was out with some friends, so had the entire room to themselves for the time being. Empty cups of coffee rested on the nightstand, wrappers and packages littering the area around the bed, as they’d been working for a few ours, now. If you could call it working, what with Wade doing most everything to avoid it.

“Okay, but, like, can I just become an educated hobo?”

“I mean, you can, Wade, but I really don’t suggest that.”

With a frustrated groan, the taller man fell back on the bed, sending some pens flying to the ground. 

“But physics is haaaard…”

“Well, it’s your own fault for choosing to study it.”

“Well, I expected more building killer robots and way less… whatever this is.”

“ _This_ is magnetism. Pretty important thing to know if you want to build killer robots.”

“Ugh…” Was all that came as a reply from the other side of the bed. 

Peter spent a few more moments just reading through his own notes for his art history class, but he quickly noticed no other sounds coming from Wade, which was highly unusual. He lifted his eyes from the paper to look at the other and as soon as he did, their eyes locked. Had the other man been watching him? Peter hadn’t heard the other even shifting, so probably. Was there something on Peter’s face? Oh god, not a pimple. Please, god, not a pimple. He should be so done with pimples.

“What?” He questioned the other, not breaking eye contact, curious of why he seemed so interesting to Wade all of a sudden.

“Just watching ya, Petey.”

“Well, I noticed that. Why are you watching me and not studying?”

“Cause you’re way prettier than physics.”

“U-uh…” Why was Wade always doing this? Making Peter flustered, blushy and basically a mess of weird emotions. He swallowed down the embarrassment and tried to not look and act like a schoolgirl in love. “As far as I’ve noticed, from your point of view, everything is way prettier than physics.”

“Yeah, well, you’re _extra_ way prettier.”

Peter didn’t really know how to respond to that, his stomach developing that weird feeling, like the one you get right before a rollercoaster tips over the edge of a bend and you’re sent flying down at extreme speed.

“U-um…just…just do your physics, okay? You’re procrastinating.”

“I prefer to call it _sightseeing_ , but whatever.” With that, Wade sat back up and went back to glaring at his notes, pencil in hand.

Only a few minutes passed before their study session was interrupted once more, this time by Johnny, who burst through the door, grinning like he’d just won the lottery. “So guess who got himself a date?” He cheerfully questioned.

“Uh, you, I’m guessing.” Peter offered, one eyebrow raised.

“Um, both of us, apparently.” The blonde smirked, noticing Wade. “Sup, I’m Johnny. Peter’s roommate.”

“Wade.” The other replied, not really seeming to mind Johnny’s assumption.

“Uh, we’re not dating…We’re just studying.” Peter tried to correct him, face red once more, but knowing these two, it would probably be in vain.

“Don’t need to be dating to be on a date, kid.” And there it was. Johnny nonchalantly closed the door behind him and threw his bag on the empty bed.

“True that.” Wade chirped in, sending a smirk and a wink Peter’s way.

“Y-you two are impossible.”

Would he want to go on a date with Wade? What even counted as a date? Maybe they’d been on one or two…No. No, no, no. They were just hanging out. No dating at all. No, sir, no way, nuh-uh. Peter dared a glance in Wade’s direction. Thankfully, the other was turned away, watching Johnny make a mess of their room again. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad? Would Wade treat him differently, though? He wouldn’t want that. Peter liked their dynamic as it was. Where would they go? What would they do? 

“Earth to Petey, calling all Peteys.”

“U-uh, what?” He was dragged back out of his little fantasy world, where dozens of date-with-Wade scenarios were running through his mind, pulled back into the reality, where both Wade and Johnny were watching him, the blonde giving him a knowing smirk and Wade just chuckling at Peter’s confused expression.

“I said, I gotta go. Promised my teacher I’d mail him this one presentation by six and it’s half past five.” Wade explained, picking up his books and papers.

“Oh, um, yeah, sure. Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess?”

“Bet on in, sweetums. See ya later, alligator.” He grinned, stuffing his study materials in a backpack and leaving the room.

“ _Sweetums_?” Johnny chuckled, sitting down on his own bed, “Dude, you two are so a couple.”

“No, we’re not. And he keeps insisting on the stupid nickname.”

“You’re in loooove, _Petey_.” Well, obviously, that didn’t help with Peter’s persistent blush.

“Shut up, no I’m not…”

“You keep telling yourself that, kid.”

“I hate you.”

“I know you mean love.” Johnny chuckled, returning to…whatever he was doing with that pile of clothes. Probably sorting, but it looked like the exact opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it :)


	6. Of Quizzes And Evil Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so late and that it's too short, but I had an exam to prepare for and I finally got around to writing a bit. Hope you enjoy :)

Another couple days had passed, full of horrid homework and Peter overthinking everything he possibly could, especially everything associated with Wade. What Johnny had said, it made Peter think. He’d never really thought about being in love with a guy. Girls, sure, yeah, Peter had liked girls. Even dated a couple. but a guy was something new. Now that he thought about it, he did like Wade a lot. Like, not like like, just like. He liked the way the other man smiled at him like Peter was the sun and stars, he liked how he could find something funny to say in any situation, he liked the way Wade made him pancakes in the mornings when Peter stayed over. Okay, honestly, Peter wasn't sure if he liked Wade or not, but he also didn't know what to do about it. How would he know for sure? Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. A stupid one, but an idea nonetheless.

With a sigh, Peter turned on his computer and got to scour the internet for quizzes. Well, now he definitely felt like a schoolgirl, searching up quizzes on how to know if you like a guy. He opened about ten tabs with the silly things and got to work. 

An hour and multiple awkward answers later, Peter sat, defeated, staring at the screen, which only showed a load of tabs all screaming the same overly cheerful results at him.

Alright, so the internet thought he was head over heels for Wade. So did Johnny. What now? Should he tell Wade? As soon as the thought rushed through his head, all the blood rushed away from his face. God, no. He couldn’t do that, he would never live it down. What if the other didn’t like him the same? What if he’d cut off all contact with Peter? That would be horrible, Peter was so used to the other man’s company that he got lonely as all hell if he didn’t see Wade in a couple of days.

Okay, so maybe…he should see if Wade likes him back. That would make things simpler, right? Or at the very least, let Peter know where he stands and what to expect from the future. Now the only question was how. Obviously, Peter had never stressed out this much about liking someone, so he didn’t really know what to do or how to do it, so he turned to his trusted friend, the internet, once more. 

A couple minutes later, he was scanning through an article with multiple ways guys show interest. Similar interests? Check. On video game and movie marathon nights, they rarely disagreed on what to watch and they even shared a couple bands they liked to listen to. Leaning in? Check. Wade seemed to have a little issue with personal space around Peter, deciding that the shorter man didn’t need any. Smiles a lot. Definite check. Wade seemed to always be smiling around Peter, like he was made of rainbows and mexican food or something. Gives compliments. Oh yes, check. The neverending string of  ’You’re so smart’, ‘You’re so pretty’, ‘You’re so funny’ and the many, many compliments about his ass came to mind, making Peter blush a little, even though he was completely alone in the small room. Gives nicknames. Check. Petey, sweetums, baby boy, kiddo, bubble butt, cutie and many others were nicknames he heard on a daily basis. 

Okay, that’s enough. Peter was a blushing wreck by now, wondering if Wade really liked him or was just a very affectionate guy. Honestly, there was only way to settle this. Make up some devious plan, where he could find out what Wade actually thought. they could go out, grab a few drinks, he could get Wade tipsy… People spill all their secrets when they’ve had enough alcohol, right? Right.

So Peter searched up the nearest bar before texting Wade to meet him there in a couple hours, setting his plan in motion…


	7. Happy Ending?

It was getting dark by the time Peter arrived at the bar. The streets were mostly empty, save for the rare group of friends passing by. Peter wad dressed casual, jeans, jacket and a nice red shirt to match his face, which was lighting up thanks to the sudden realization that he was actually going to get Wade drunk and pry out who the other liked if he liked anyone at all. And god, was Peter praying that this would end up with him getting a boyfriend.

_Honestly, all this teenage girl stuff is getting to me, I’m being ridiculous._

But as soon as he saw Wade, every thought of being childish disappeared from his head and all he could do was wonder how the other man’s lips would feel against his own. Would he be gentle or rough? Sweet or passionate? To be perfectly honest, since he had accepted the fact that he liked Wade, things like these were the only ones he was capable of. He had spent the last two hours imagining every single outcome, from being rejected by a disgusted Wade to being swooped off his feet for a night of hot, steamy sex.

And now he was here, a flushed and flustered mess, ready to make a complete fool of himself. Well, he had to at least try, right? Right.

“Hey there, Petey!” Came a cheerful greeting when the taller man was withing earshot.

“Hey, you.” Was all Peter managed, afraid that the other might notice how flustered he got around Wade.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

And so they went in, Wade ready to have a fun night and Peter ready to, well, execute his evil plan. The bar was rather empty, probably because it was a Wednesday night, only a few people scattered throughout the surprisingly spacious interior. Okay, at the very least there wouldn’t be a load of people distracting or interrupting them. 

They chose a booth at the very back, both of them preferring to sit in a corner, away from the main part of the public. They sat across the table from each other, but the piece of furniture wasn’t all that large, so their legs brushed a couple times as they settled in.

“So, I’m thinking we get so wasted we can’t go to class for a day or two.” Peter suggested, surprised that he’d actually be willing to do that, usually choosing to settle for a glass of wine or two when visiting a bar with his friends.

“Woah, Petey, never thought I’d hear that from you! Sounds like a plan to me!” Came the cheerful response as Wade grabbed a menu and started scanning it, muttering something about shots and how much he wanted to see Peter drunk. Well, apparently getting Wade intoxicated would be a lot easier than he thought, the man seemed more than willing to get blackout drunk. “Okay, so, my offer is the set of six silver bullet shots. Sound good, sweetums?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. That’ll do for now.” To be perfectly honest, Peter had no idea what the hell a silver bullet was. He had never really looked into the many kinds of drinks that bars offered, usually going for wine or something he remembered from watching tv. But it was booze, probably strong booze, so it would definitely do.

With that, Wade stalked off to the bartender so they could start the night. While the other was gone, Peter thought his plan over. Alright, so getting them both drunk was a definite, but what would he exactly do with that? How would he find out what he wanted to know? He probably should’ve done this thinking thing in his room, but hey, it was good to improvise sometimes. Maybe he could just ask him? No. No, no, no. Way too straightforward. He’d need something less direct. What would a teenager do? A game. A teenager would play a game, like…like truth or dare! But he didn’t want to do any dares in front of others, so he’d have to get the two of them somewhere more private. Like Wade’s apartment. Totally a good place to do truth or dare, right? Yeah, definitely. And getting there shouldn’t be an issue either. Since he wasn’t actually allowed to be intoxicated in college territory, he could ask Wade to stay the night, he’d definitely let him. So the plan was good and Peter was ready to go. In a couple shots. Or a dozen. Maybe more, he felt like he needed to be nearly gone from consciousness to actually go through with it.

“Your order, m’lady!” Wade chuckled, setting the plate of shots on their table before sitting down. 

“Uh, thanks, I guess.” With a small smile, Peter lifted a glass up, staring at the liquid inside before motioning for Wade to do the same. “Cheers?”

“Cheers!”The other lifted his own glass and bumped it with Peter’s, “To drinking irresponsibly!”

With that, both men emptied their glasses in one go and set them back on the table. Not being used to such strong alcohol, Peter grimaced as the liquid burned its way down his throat, but Wade took it like a champ, actually sighing with content. 

“Been a while since I’ve done this, it’s gonna be a fun night, Petey.”

-o-o-

About seven shots and two cocktails later they were both more than properly drunk, giggling uncontrollably at the smallest things and speaking a couple volumes louder than they probably should. Growing tired of the annoyed and upset glances constantly thrown their way by the other patrons, Peter suggested they go to Wade’s place. An offer the other was glad to agree to, disliking the attention he was getting from the other people in the bar.

So they gathered their jackets and phones, swaying their way to the door. “Peace out, bitches!” Wade shouted, slamming the door behind him.

Normally, Peter would die of embarrassment or apologize to everyone possible, but he was too far gone to care at this point and just laughed along with the other as they stumbled towards their destination. It was a short trip, thankfully, and they made it there with minimal falling over and being glared at, so that counted as an achievement in Peter’s book. Wade had even grabbed Peter’s hand at some point when they crossed the street and hadn’t let it go until they were at the apartment door, allowing the butterflies in Peter’s stomach to go crazy, causing even more giddiness to top off the drunkenness.

“Ahh, I think we need a beer to celebrate getting here alive!” Wade cheerfully announced, staggering off to the kitchen. Of course, that meant he had to let go of Peter’s hand, which was a small disappointment to the shorter man, but he was sure he’d get more intimacy later on, right? Obviously, the night was going well and he was entirely optimistic about the future.

So he waddled toward the couch, falling on it with a grunt. He raked his mind for what he was supposed to do now, according to his plan, but couldn’t quite remember it. It was a game. A party game? Yeah, yeah, definitely. Spin the bottle? No, that was silly, there were definitely not enough people here for that, that would be ridiculous. He giggled at the thought, imagining them just spinning the bottle between the two of them. Uh, other party games… Oh! Truth or dare! That was it! He chuckled again at the prospect of making Wade run down the street naked.

“I’m back, sweetcheeks! Let’s get this par-tay started!” Wade announced, stumbling into the living room, managing to spill one of the beers on his carpet, “Eh, the floor needs a drink every once in a while, too.”He shrugged and continued on his way, joining Peter on the couch. “M’lady.” Wade handed Peter a bottle, the one that was still full, keeping the slightly emptied one to himself.

“So, Wade, I was thinkin’, I mean, we’ve been hangin’ out, but I wanna know you better. What’cha say, wanna play a game?”

“Only if we’re not doing the whole Saw thing. I hate creepy little dolls, they are the scariest shit, man, I’m telling ya’.”

“Um, I was thinking more like truth or dare.”

“Yeah, totally, truth or dare is mu jam! C’mon, I take dare. Shoot.”

With a sadistic grin, Peter uttered only one word, “Twerk.”

“Prepare to be amazed!” Wade set down his bottle, stumbling to the middle of the room, “You have challenged the king of twerking!” And so he twerked. If you could call it that. It looked more like Wade was fighting off a swarm of bees with his ass. Nonetheless, it had Peter bending forward and laughing like crazy, the sight was magnificent.

“Okay, okay, that’s…that’s enough.” Peter managed to say through his laughing, scared that the other might actually break or dislocate his ass somehow. “I take truth.”

With wade now back on the couch, apparently thinking he did a great job, there was a comfortable silence as the taller man tried to decide on a question. 

“Oh, got it! Have you ever peed in a swimming pool?”

“Ew, gross, no!”

“I’m sure you have. Liar, liar, pants on fire! Anyway, my turn. Truth.”

“Uh…What’s the weirdest dream you’ve ever had?”

“I had this great one! I was teaching Obama how to make some killer waffles, right? And then, blam, Trump knocks down my door! And so, like, my pal Obama and I, we grab a load of tacos and start throwing them at him so he runs away! It was hilarious!” That sent them both into a giggling fit, the mental image of Wade and Obama throwing food at Trump forever stuck in Peter’s memory.

“Okay, alright, that is one hella weird dream. Dare me.”

“Kay, well, to embarrass you publicly, take a selfie with the toilet an post it on your instagram. And, of course, let me caption it.”

“You serious? I only post my photos of nature and people and stuff and then there’s gonna be me with a toilet.”

“Deadly serious.”

“Ugh, fine, but only cause I’ve had booze…” With a sight, Peter emptied what was left of his beer and stumbled to the bathroom, phone in hand.

A couple minutes later, he returned, phone stretched out towards wade, a picture of Peter hugging the toilet and smiling on the screen. “Do your worst.”

Wade gladly accepted the phone, shared the picture on instagram and added the caption ‘Besties 4everr!!1! XOXO!’ before posting it.

“My sober self is going to murder you, Wade…”

“With hugs and kisses? You’re small and adorable, I ain’t afraid of you. Gimme a dare.”

Well, the hugs and kisses option didn’t sound so bad…And Wade didn’t seem too awkward offering that, so Peter finally decided on  giving the dare he had planned on all night long.

“Kiss me.”

“…What?”

“I…uh…um…Y’know.” Okay, so maybe he had been a bit too optimistic. Was this going to turn out horrible? “With…with the constant flirting you do…I just thought…”

“Petey, I don’t like y-”

“It’s okay, I-I just…whatever.” Peter interrupted, not wanting to hear Wade turn him down all nicely and shit, he couldn’t take it. So he stood up, grabbed his phone and rushed to the door, fumbling with the lock a moment before finally getting it open.

“Petey, please don’t leave! I just-!” but it was too late, Peter was out already, slamming the door. With a sigh, Wade leaned back on the couch, going over everything again, in his head. Well, this was a shit situation. He hadn’t thought… Yeah, he just hadn’t thought.

-o-o- 

As embarrassing as it was, tears were streaming down Peter’s face as he ran back to his dorm. The earlier butterflies were gone and replaced with a heavy emptiness instead, making Peter feel he could throw up any moment. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart, everything hurt and felt so very, very wrong.

 _Stupid, stupid Parker! What the hell! Now I’ve gone and ruined everything! He probably hates me! I bet he’s not even into guys! Stupid, idiot Parker!_  

He cursed himself the entire way, only to realize he left his dorm keys in Wade’s apartment. He would call Johnny, but the blond was out with his sister or whatever in the next city over. So, apparently, he was left out for the night. With a groan and a few curses, he made his way to the small park in the college territory, deciding to at least stay on a bench instead of the stairs.

_Fucking genius, Parker. Now you’ll need to get another key made. And to change countries or some shit, because meeting Wade is just so not allowed anymore!_

And so the tears came again, poor Peter curled up on a bench, sobbing into his knees, praying no one else sees what a pathetic mess he is at this point. It was all supposed to end so well, they were both supposed to finish this night happily. Now Wade was probably disgusted and Peter would have to hide under a rock or some shit for the next three years.

_Good job, Paker, great job. Pathetic._


End file.
